Officer Down: Roadkill
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch's stupid stunt gets him in trouble with not only Emily but JJ too. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. So, I'm skipping two episodes this time. My brain just isn't working for A Shade of Gray and The Big Wheel so we're moving on to Roadkill. Now, we're gonna start at the end of the episode, after Hotch's moment of pure stupidity. I don't care if it worked, who seriously runs their truck into an unsub who's running people over to kill them? It's gonna be a double punch for Hotch cause not only is he gonna have to deal with his injuries from the crash but he'll also have to deal with what his stunt does to Emily, ya know, his PREGNANT girlfriend? *laughs* Yeah, this will be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He did what?"

Dave winced as Emily's voice reached a level he was pretty sure it never had. God, why did he have to be the one to deliver this news? Emily was pregnant, she didn't believe in, 'don't shoot the messenger'. He knew this by the way her hand was inching towards her gun.

"He,"

Emily glared at him. "Who does that?"

Dave sighed. He knew Emily needed someone to vent at. He just really hoped that venting didn't involve shooting him.

"He'll be here in a few minutes Em," JJ said walking over. "You can ask him yourself then. For now," she placed a hand on Emily's stomach. "Mattie needs Mommy to calm down."

Dave watched Emily's hands rest on her stomach and wanted to kiss JJ for calming the pregnant woman down.

"Mattie needs Daddy to stop doing stupid shit." Emily grumbled.

Dave almost groaned. Or not.

JJ laughed. "Yes, she needs that too and she'll get that once Aunt JJ gets a hold of him."

Okay, Dave no longer felt bad for himself. He knew that tone in JJ's voice. Hotch was going to be dealing with more pain then just his minor injuries from his stunt.

Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, I'm calm for now. At least until I see him." She looked at Dave. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Dave smiled. "Don't worry Em. I've learned to let women yell when they need to."

JJ patted his arm. "And you're so good at it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch limped behind Morgan and Reid as they walked into the precinct. Detective Quinn was beside him.

"I'm guessing Agent Prentiss is going to have a few choice words for you." Quinn said. He'd picked up early into the team being there that it was Hotch's child Emily was carrying by the way the Unit Chief hovered.

Hotch nodded as he spotted Emily standing with Dave and JJ. "Yeah and not just from her."

Quinn clapped Hotch on the shoulder. "Good luck man. Those are two pissed off women."

Hotch sighed as Quinn walked away from him. He watched Emily and JJ walk into one of the conference rooms and saw Dave, Reid and Morgan watching him with cocked brows. Oh great, they were all out to get them. Knowing that there was no way out, Hotch made his way over to Emily and JJ and closed the door after stepping in.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but JJ stopped him.

"We're not boss and subordinates here." She said. "We're JJ, Emily and Aaron."

Hotch nodded. "Alright."

JJ stepped right up to Hotch. "What were you thinking? The unsub was using his vehicle to kill his victims. Crashing into him really couldn't have sounded like a good idea."

Emily stood back and let JJ have at Hotch. Seeing Hotch alive and whole calmed Emily's anger greatly. Now she was just dealing with the fear that had hit her when Dave filled her in. She knew that was why JJ was so mad. Because of Emily's previous bed rest, JJ had started mothering Emily worse then Hotch. So seeing the fear Hotch's actions had caused sparked a fire in the blond agent.

Hotch scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, to both of you. You're right JJ, it wasn't a good idea. All I was thinking at the time was stopping the unsub before he hurt anyone else."

"Well ya failed there." JJ said. "He hurt you and Detective Quinn and because of that, Emily."

Emily saw the guilt flash in Hotch's eyes and stepped up to JJ. "Okay Jayje, I got it from here."

JJ nodded. She went to leave but stopped. She looked at Hotch before exhaling and hugging him.

"I'm glad you're okay." she said.

Hotch returned the hug. "Thank you."

Emily stayed put as JJ left the room, closing the door again to give Emily continued privacy with Hotch.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms, her gaze on the ground.

Hotch nodded, stepping closer to Emily. "Yeah, I'll be sore for a while but I'm okay."

Emily nodded. "Good." she looked up at Hotch, tears trying to fall from her eyes. If asked, she would blame hormones. "You scared me."

Hotch closed the remaining space between them and held Emily close. Moving so quickly hurt like hell but Emily being upset would cause the baby to get upset and he didn't want either of his girls anything except happy. Holding Emily tightly with one arm, Hotch moved the other hand to the side of Emily's stomach and started stroking it, aiming to calm Mattie, as he could feel her kicking wildly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Emily." Hotch whispered against the top of Emily's head. "I'm so sorry I scared you both. I never wanted to. If I could go back, I would try to find another way just to spare you this." He knew he would too. Emily, Mattie and Jack were his world and since he traveled with two of the three, he would do whatever he could to keep them happy.

"Just don't do anything like this again." Emily said, her voice muffled against Hotch's shoulder. "One more stunt like this and I'll be on bed rest till our little one gets here." she pulled back with a slight smile. "And you'll be on the couch until then too."

Hotch laughed but he knew Emily was serious. "I'll be on my best behavior until Mattie arrives. After that too. I promise."

Emily settled her head back on Hotch's shoulder. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, I know JJ being the one to go off on Hotch was weird but I think it worked. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
